


Respite

by VioletShade4



Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hyperventilation, M/M, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, green has pretty eyes, green is best boy, platonic or romantic blue&red your choice, the boys are back together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShade4/pseuds/VioletShade4
Summary: Vio attempts to come to terms with shadows fate with the help of the other heroes.
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Respite

Respite

Gone…

Just like that,

how can he be gone…

"I’m so sorry Vio…"

Greens voice faded to static as Vio sat frozen all he could see was Shadow’s face as he reached out for him the panic in those dark pools sucked him in and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, unbearable pressure crushed his lungs as he hyperventilated-

Hands shook his shoulders and he opened his eyes this time it was Green’s panic-filled eyes that he saw, green was talking to him but all he heard was ringing in his ears. Greens face broke into a smile as he saw Vio’s eyes open he maintained eye contact and began taking deep measured breaths gently rubbing Vio’s shoulders, encouraging him to breathe deeply. Struggling against his panic Vio tried to relax, he stared into Green’s eyes and tried to focus only on his dappled green irises. They were green and gold like a forest on a sunny day, his breathing began to slow, he could smell the damp earth, plant life, rain…

\------ 

After a while, Vio had composed himself and Red and Blue served dinner. They ate in silence not sure what to do or say. Red fidgeting nervously with his rod and tunic and bowl, he hated silence, especially after being by himself. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and piped up “What should we do now? We got Vio back and defeated that shadow link-” Vio shivered violently and Green shot red a warning look even Blue nudged him in the ribs. Red looked down at his hands as tears began to pool in his eyes, he felt so useless, Green had helped Vio through his panic attack and Blue had made dinner, all he did was remind Vio of his traumatizing experience. He hadn't even found anything useful on his visit to town... “Oh! I almost forgot,” Red exclaimed rooting through his pack “I found this in town, maybe it can help” he pulled out a little sachet of herbs and handed it to Vio, “their healing herbs, just inhale their scent deeply and they should help!”

“Thanks, Red” Vio whispered, he smiled slightly as he cradled the sachet raising it to his nose and breathing deeply…

“Your right though Red,” Green said, “we need a new plan, we can't hide out here forever”

“Ya, we still need to find the princess and we don't even have a hint!” Blue groused as he poked at the fire with his sword.

“Actually…” Vio looked up at his companions “I may be able to help with that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I hope you enjoyed it regardless!  
> Please comment with any thoughts, reactions, questions or ideas :)


End file.
